Where Will This Road Lead?
by Arianna Colquhuan
Summary: A new girl hits the block and she plans to uproot some of the star Dhampirs of St Vladimir's. Who will be chosen? Where will they go? What bumps in the road will they have to cross?
1. The Proposition

Set in between Frostbite and Shadow Kissed. I've edited a bit of the story (don't kill me) and I read the books awhile ago so I can't remember every detail. If I've spelt names wrong or stuffed up some important information, please let me know. Reviews welcome. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism welcome but ah don't be too hard on me please. Some of the main Characters are mentioned.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Saint Vladimir's Academy

Arianna Dashkov looked around the Academy and sighed. The academy was still as breathtakingly beautiful as she remembered. It had been along time since she'd been here, ten years to be precise. No-one would remember her. When she had left the Academy the gap it left in her was part of what lead her into a deeper pit of despair. The connection she had felt to the elements that surrounded her and the academy was immense; and devastating when the connection was broken. It had been her home for 6 months. Its loss had taken her 12 months to get over.

The wind rustled the trees and blew her blonde hair across her shoulder. The Elements played wildly around St. Vladimir's, she could feel them move and play with one another, as boisterous as young children. Sometimes the elements gained energy around protective circles and places where the 4 of the elements have been invoked. Ari rolled her head, cracking her neck, breathing in the fresh, almost unpolluted air. Whilst the area was silent from city noise of thousands of cars and mobile phones constantly ringing, noise was still apparent as the birds whistled and squirrels chattered in the trees.

Arianna looked around once more at the magnificent scenery before she got back in the limo. The car started up the final meters of the driveway. It was time to see what the soon-to-be guardians were made of.

--------------------------------------

The oldest guardians in training were, well a miserable lot. The Juniors and Seniors of St Vladimir's Academy were assembled in front of her. The Moroi, living vampires gifted with magic, sat at the back and the Dhampirs, half-human half-Moroi, at the front. The Prinicpal, Mrs Kirova, was making a speech about "honor and appreciation," about "what great opportunity" was coming in their way, well for the Dhampirs anyway. Frankly Arianna had no idea why the Moroi were in attendance. She was sitting behind and slightly to the left of the principal. It was taking all her self control not to fall asleep or start picking at nails that desperately needed a new coat of tidal wave blue paint, or maybe crimson red.

"…..Now I'd like to welcome Arianna Dashkov to talk to you about the opportunity about to fall into your laps." Ms Kirova clapped her hands as Arianna looked up a bit startled. This certainly wasn't planned.

Arianna walked up to the podium, pulling down her blue singlet top. Arianna was a singer, that's how she made a few bucks on the side of her family's allowance. Of course she was only a small time singer, playing wherever she could get a few nights of work. The royal families wouldn't like it if she became to well known. Differences in habits and her particular sustenance may be noticed if Ari was watched closely by the paparazzi, putting the existence of her race, and their cousins, in danger. She had a small following of stalkers and fans, and it was times like these she was grateful for the experience she had on the stage. Overcoming stage-fright is a necessary step on the road to being a successful performer.

Arianna looked out over the students. "Hi all. So, I'm Arianna Dashkov, I can see a few cousins up the back, and I'm currently touring around the States, Canada and then heading to Europe. I'll cut to the chase to make sure your all still listening to hear what's on offer, I'm offering 3 dhampirs a chance to test out their guardian skills." A few of the heads that had been looking at the ground were now focused on her. Ari leaned on the podium and continued, "Most guardians already have a placing or are retired, and since I didn't want to pull anyone off their post, your fair and hospitable Principal," she flashed a grateful (and completely fake) smile at the Principal, "has agreed to allow 3 of the best dhampirs of this fine academy, to be my Guardians. We are both well aware you won't have graduated however you will be filled in with any extra information in the next 2 weeks and then travel with me for an undetermined amount of months. Of course you'll be given a chance to sign up if you think your up for the task, a few of you may be asked to show an interest, then over the next few days you'll be watched and the dhampirs, whose education to be fast tracked, will be chosen."

Arianna stepped back from the podium and waved a hand to Principal Kirova, who stepped up to the podium to start another speech. After a few minutes Arianna tuned out, whilst she may be an adult at the age of 20 but she was still young enough to zone out during speeches that carried on into a language made to put people to sleep.

Ari decided to look over the students. A few of the kids in the front row seemed to eager and a bit weedy to be any good. A couple of moroi kids in the back row, however, as a contrast, seemed about ready to make out. The Dhampirs in the middle looked well built with keen eyes, quite a few good contenders.

As Kirova finished her second speech and the students stood to leave, Arianna approached the podium again. Kirova turned and gave her a small smile.

"The students will return to their classes now. If you would like you can settle down in the visitors quarters or feel free to personally inspect the classes and look for your guardians." They started walking to through the buildings to the guardian classes.

"I must say," Kirova started talking again, (did the woman ever stop?) "I am rather surprised you choose our school to pick your…"

"Ah well," Arianna interrupted, "isn't guardian Belikov now among your teaching staff? He is one of the finest guardians around at the moment, he should be creating many young guardian stars."

Kirova pursed her lips and quietly replied, "yes well…"

Arianna raised her eyebrows. '_Maybe he's not all he's cracked up to be_,' she thought.


	2. Practice

In this chapter Rose and Demetri get to guest star.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

As the students filed out of the hall Liam looked once more at Arianna Dashkov. She was a very beautiful girl; tall, golden blonde, athletic and light skinned. Even in denim jeans and a blue tank top she looked great; the clothes suited her curves well. That was unusual for a Moroi. Whilst being tall and good looking was nothing new when it came to the living vampires, having curves was not something any Moroi had. Yet the girl, or perhaps woman would be better to describe her, standing on stage had them. Sure she wasn't as busty and curvaceous as say, Rose Hathaway, but neither was she as flat-chested and straight as a pole as the normal lot of Moroi. Not only did she not look quite like the average moroi but also taking a leap to travel the world, exploring the corners of the earth. Not every Moroi had the courage to do that, especially with the growing concern of groups of Strigoi, dead vampires who gave up all the goodness and magic, banding together.

Walking out the back of the auditorium, Liam saw Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera up ahead. He squeezed through the crowd of students till he was alongside them.

"So Hathaway, what do you think? You signing up for the big adventure?" Liam asked, interrupting their conversation. Rose may not have been the most obedient student at the academy but she was without a doubt one of the best in regards to strategy and defence when it came to Stirgoi and their guardian classes. Recently she had killed two of them and received Moljna marks, however she, and the entire academy, had paid for it with the loss of her friend Mason.

Rose laughed, "Nah I already have someone to take care of." Rose put her arm around Lissa, "This one gives me enough adventure for my liking." Liam smiled as Lissa pretended to be outraged, crossing her arms and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rose just rolled her eyes in response, "What about yourself? You're pretty good are you thinking of singing up?"

Liam opened his mouth but before he could say anything, his best mate Mitchell bounded up. "Hey guys, guess what I just heard."

Mitch was about as tall as Liam but a few centimeters shorter so he was about 6 foot, with brown shaggy hair that just flopped everywhere if not tamed with a heap of hair gel. His doe brown eyes were alight with excitement. Whilst he was a great dhampir, about the same level as himself, he had a thirst for gossip and was always ready to tell everyone the latest news.

"The girl, ah what was her name again, Arianna, well I just heard Guardian Belikov telling teacher that apparently she's a reader!"

No-one said anything. Liam looked at the other three and saw they all looked just as unimpressed as he felt. "So…..?"

Mitch sighed, "You guys are useless. A reader; as in communes with the spirits or reads auras or whatever, basically if you have a secret or a crush or unrequited love, don't think about it whilst around her, 'cause she'll know!"

Liam still was unimpressed, however when he looked at his friends he saw different expressions. Rose looked off in her own world, very thoughtful. Did she perhaps have feelings for someone? Lissa and Christian seemed to be having a intense conversation with their eyes, meaningful looks being shared back and forth, that he had no hope of understanding. No point trying to decipher those two. Liam turned back to Mitchell and put him in a headlock, with much protest, before dragging him off towards combat class. "Down boy, no need to start rumors. C'mon we've got class."

--------------------------

In class they were just going through basic combat practice. Seemed like the teacher wanted to make sure his students were prime and ready for the picking. Today he was picky, really picky. If you blinked during the fight, you'd get a lecture. Drop your hands one centimeter, you'd get a lecture. Today Liam was paired with Rose, and he was actually doing pretty well. So far it was even. They'd both won 2 bouts each.

The door opened, Liam looked over to see who was coming in half way through the class. Arianna and Guardian Belikov entered, they seemed to be having a nice chat. Arianna laughed at something he said and flicked her hair, Belikov smiled in return.

"Yo Liam, we fighting or you perving on the pretty girls?" Rose said with a harshness in her voice. Liam shook his head and replied, "Yea I'm ready."

Rose came in fast and hard to his left. He dodged right and kicked her in the back, Rose stumbled forward a step and as he spun to get his balance. She double punched he in the stomach as he tried to get his bearings, frankly it was a little harder than necessary. Rose tackled him to the ground and straddled him, continuing to punch him. Liam shoved his open palm into the bottom of her chin, thrusting her head upwards. He rolled with all his might. Now he was straddling her and he punched her stomach before pushing her head into the matt with his other hand. He rolled again but this time remained on top. He grabbed her hands, shoved them into one hand and grabbed her neck. "Yield?" he asked.

After a minute of struggling Rose cursed, "Yield." Liam waited another minute before getting off her and standing up. He rubbed his stomach, feeling a little bruised. That bout seemed to have contained a bit more violence then necessary. Thankfully it had ended quickly.

"So Belikov, which one of those two are you tutoring?" Arianna said. Liam spun around.

"Arianna Dashkov meet…"

"Rose Hathaway and this is Liam Colquhaun" Rose interjected spitefully, jerking her head in his direction. Liam looked at her, thankfully the spite in her voice didn't seem directed at him but…who else would it be directed out? He looked between the three people standing around. Rose seemed to glaring at both Belikov and Arianna, Arianna seemed amused and Belikov showed no reaction, as usual. Liam was good at picking up feelings and reading people, but he sucked at putting 2 and 2 together.

Arianna chuckled to herself, a smirk crossed her face and she raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is it that you're teaching her Demetri?"

Liam was even more lost with the added contribution of this statement. Rose had looked annoyed before but now something else added to the mix.

Belikov just turned slightly towards her, "Well we started with basics, getting fitness up through laps before.."

Arianna laughed and Liam was stunned. Her laughter was like bell tinkling or light chimes ringing. "Of course, always good to start with the …ah… basics."

Arianna frowned, "Hathaway, Hathaway, I know that name…" She looked rose over again and cocked her head, "You wouldn't happen to be the girl who ran away with Lissa Dragomir awhile ago, are you?"

Rose crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her face, "Might be,"

Finally there was a reaction from Belikov. A frown pulled down at his lips and his forehead creased. "Yes, she is. Not the only bit of trouble she's caused either."

The Moroi pursed her lips. "Hmm yes, that explains things," she said quietly to herself, "trouble, ah nothing wrong with a bit of trouble. I never knew anyone to sneak out of an Academy before, mental intuitions, yes, but not a fully protected Academy. That must've taken a lot planning, and then to stay out of harms way and not be brought back to the school for so long…..well, good job."

Rose took half a step back with her left foot and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. By this time a lot of other people had stopped to look and listen at their little gathering. Liam looked around and saw a lot of shocked faces. He didn't think Rose, or Lissa for that matter, had ever been told "good job" for running away from the academy. Especially after Tatiana, the Moroi ruler, had publically denounced their actions. Maybe she was behind on the gossip?

Arianna looked at Rose and himself, she seemed to sizing them up. She looked him in the eye, smiling still from whatever he failed to comprehend earlier. "You two are good; I hope you'll think about signing up for a bit of early guardian practice."

With that she walked off to the other end of the room where there were still a few people practicing their hand to hand combat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 2.

YAY!! I hope you liked it.

There'll be a little guest star appearance from Adrian and Lissa in the next chapter I hope. Not sure yet. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sorry about the delays.

Till then, ciao!


End file.
